Don't Cry
by Gryffindorgrl86
Summary: Draco is dead, and Harry has to deal with his lose. He gets some help from a letter that a certain blonde Slytherin left for him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from JK Rowlings Universe.

**Warning:** This story is SLASH. Which is a male/male pairing. If this is not your cup of tea, then i request that you hit that back button, because this is not the right place for you. It contains character death. 

**Rating:** T (Im still not sure about this new rating system)

**Summary:** Draco is dead, and Harry has to deal with his lose. He gets some help from a letter that a certain blonde Slytherin left for him. 

* * *

**Don't Cry**

Hermione Granger stood in the hallway of number 12 Grimmauld Place. She was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way to comfort her best friend. Harry Potter was currently in his bedroom lying in bed refusing to come out. He has been in that room for a week now, and he's barley had anything to eat. All he does is lay there and cry. He cries all night until there are no more tears left to cry. Her best friend is in so much pain that she couldn't even comprehend. What can she really say to someone who is going through something like this? She was so used to digging through books to solve the answer to every problem, but what answer was there for this? Her best friend was in bed in the most pain anyone could imagine. He had his heart broken. He had just lost the only person that had ever really meant most to him. Hermione knew that Harry loved her and his other friends, but that was a very different kind of love. There was just so many things that his friends could never give him, but Draco Malfoy was that one person who could give Harry everything he could have ever wanted in this world, but now he was gone. And why? Because he tried to protect the one person that had ever believed in him. The one person that had risked everything: friends, reputation, and just plain sanity to be with him. Harry had fought long and hard to try to get his friends to try and accept Draco. Of course they were unwilling at first. They had spent a good long portion of their lives hating Draco Malfoy and everything he stood for. It would be kind of difficult to just hop on the lets love Malfoy train with Harry just in a blink of an eye. But as time passed, they saw how much the two truly loved each other, and Draco treated Harry with so much love, it was hard to believe since no one believed Malfoy even had a heart to begin with. He was always so cold and bitter towards everyone, that any sign of affection was a shocker.

Hermione decided to just go into that room, and try to do whatever she could to comfort her broken-hearted friend. She slowly went to turn the door handle and with as much Gryffindor bravery as she could muster she stepped into the dark room. She was cold as soon as she stepped through the threshold. Harry had the window open and the cold winter air was streaming into the room and it stood as a metaphor for exactly how Harry felt at the moment. It's amazing how winter can stand for sadness and emptiness when all the cheerful holidays fell under it. There was nothing cheerful about this winter.

Hermione slowly went toward the large four-poster bed. She was looking right at the lump that was currently under a mass of bed sheets.

"Harry, common Harry please you have to eat something. You haven't eaten for days. You'll get really sick if you continue to go on like this"

No answer

"Harry, please talk to me, we're all so worried. You can't keep everything all bottled up inside. I know how much you loved Draco, we all know, but Draco wouldn't have wanted this for you. Please, Harry you have to get up"

"Just leave me alone 'Mione"

"Harry _Please _come out from under there"

Hermione was relieved to see movement from under the sheets. She was at least making _some_ progress with him. At least she could see his face now. And how horrible he looked. Harry's hair was in a more disheveled state then it regularly was. His eyes were all blotchy and red from a week of crying. It was sad to see those beautiful emerald orbs surrounded by a sea of red. He had bags under his eyes. Apparently he hadn't slept much either. His skin was much paler. He usually had a more golden tone to his skin, but I guess lack of sun for days will do this to you.

"Okay, 'Mione what do you want?"

"Just to talk Harry. You know I love you and it kills me to see you do this to yourself"

"'Mione there is nothing to talk about. He is gone and that's that. He left me. He upped and died on me. He promised to always be there, and he broke that promise. I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Harry, with a pained look on his face pulled the covers over his head and laid back on the bed, a new stream of tears threatening to come rushing down again.

"No, no, Harry please. You need to get this all out, this anger and frustration. It will only kill you if you hold it all in"

Harry emerged from out of the sheets again.

"Okay, 'Mione, what would you like to hear? That I'm completely and utterly pissed at my lover for heading into danger without telling a soul what he was doing and dying in the process? That I feel a bottomless pit of sadness, because I've lost the one man that meant more to me than anything else in this world? He was my life 'Mione. Do you understand that? I've lost my life! I have nothing left to live for! Everyone I have ever loved has died. My parents! Sirius! Draco! I'm a curse to the people that I love. If I were you 'Mione I'd run screaming the other way."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe that Harry really thought this. That people just died for loving him.

"Harry, you are not a curse to the people you love, because guess what? Those people love you too! We all know the danger that lies in being in your life. We know the consequences, but damn the consequences. Loving you and being loved by you in return is worth any damn thing that Voldemort could throw at us. We love you Harry, and anyone of us would protect you with our last breath. Your parents loved you and sacrificed their own lives so that you could be here today. Sirius loved you and risked his own life to make sure yours would still be there in the morning. Draco loved you like no other, and I'm willing to bet his reasons had something to do with protecting you, because that's what we all do Harry. Your what matters most!"

Harry snorted at that.

"Yeah, I'm what matters most. The chosen one. The only one who can put an end to Voldemort's madness. I know, 'Mione, but I'm sick of being The Boy-Who-Lived, too much shit comes with that damned title."

"Harry, you don't get it. We don't protect you because of some damn prophecy that says you are the only one that can stop Voldemort; we protect you because you're worth it. Don't think so little of yourself. There is more to you then that Boy-Who-Lived bullshit."

"Thanks 'Mione, I appreciate that. But nothing you can say can fill the void in my heart right now. I'm just too lost with out Draco in my life."

"I know Harry, but I promise you, you will feel better one day. I'm not saying that void will ever close up, but the pain will get easier to bear. No one will ever take the place of Draco in your heart, but you will find yourself again."

"Thanks, 'Mione"

"Okay, now I want you to take a shower, freshen up, and come down stairs and have something to eat"

Harry made a face at this, he was sure he wasn't ready to face everyone yet.

"Oh, please Harry, you have to get out. You've been cooped up in this room forever. It'll do you some good"

Harry didn't want to fight Hermione about this anymore. It would be so much easier to give in to her demands. He could just come back up to his room again in an hour or so, and let the darkness take over again.

"Okay, 'Mione whatever you say"

"Thank you Harry"

With that Hermione turned her back and exited the room. She was glad to make such progress with Harry.

Harry sat there for a couple of minutes. He now had to face everyone down stairs. He didn't want to have to deal with all those faces etched in pity or the looks in their eyes, and the 'Sorrys' that would come out from their lips. 'Yeah, a simple Sorry from them would make everything right and dandy with me', thought Harry. 'Like anything they say is really going to make Draco come back or make me feel any better that he's dead'. At the thought of Draco, Harry could instantly feel those damned tears welling up again. 'Maybe that shower will help out, and I could sure use it', thought Harry.

He got out of bed for the first time in hours. He only ever got out to use the loo. He first went to his dresser drawer to get some fresh clothes to wear later on after his shower. Harry opened up the drawer and saw a neat little envelope placed directly on top of is jeans. The envelope was addressed to him.

It was unmistakable. The writing on the enveloped belonged to Draco. Harry would know the young boys aristocratic penmanship anywhere. His heart almost cried out and his legs were threatening to fall over so Harry backed up and went to go sit back on his large bed.

He just sat there for a couple of minutes. His eyes glued to his own name on the envelope. He knew he would open it, I mean how could he not? His curiosity would threaten to kill him if he didn't open it. Slowly Harry turned the envelope over and lifted the little flap on the back. He pulled out the folded letter and stared at it. 'I can do this, I ca do this' Harry kept telling himself.

He slowly unfolded the letter and stared at that beautiful penmanship that belong to the man that he loved.

He began to read:

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I am no longer with the land of the living. Please don't tear yourself apart for my loss. I knew what I was doing and I'm sure regardless of the consequences I'd do it all over again. Harry, I went into Voldemort's lair, because I learned of a plan he devised to kill you. I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid for their own lives. Voldemort planed on using my father to cast the imperious on me. They knew that you could never hurt me, and it would be the perfect way for them to use me to kill you. Harry, Voldemort still doesn't know about the prophecy. He doesn't know that the only way to kill you is if he does it himself, but I wasn't going to let them do that to us. I could never hurt you. I know because of the prophecy that I wouldn't be able to kill you, but it doesn't say you could never suffer from pain, or be hurt horribly. I decided that I was going to go in there and stop my father, but I guess if your reading this I have failed, but at least they will never use me as a tool to get to you. _

_I love you Harry, and I don't regret a second of the time we shared together. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You brought such joy and happiness into my empty life. I know you may feel like there is no reason to go on now, but Harry you must go on. Your friends and loved ones are counting on you. I know you can end this war. I have always believed in you. You have way too much love in your heart, and because of that there is no way that an evil git like Voldemort could win. Thank you Harry Potter for loving me, and for letting some of your Gryffindorkiness rub off on me. Again, Harry I don't regret a thing. The greatest thing in life is to love, and to be loved in return. I am truly blessed, because I won the heart of the great Harry Potter. The only way I can console you is by sharing with you the lyrics to this one Muggle song I heard once. It fits in quite nicely I think._

Talk to me softly 

there's _something in your eyes_

_don't hang your head in sorrow_

_and please don't cry_

_i know how you feel inside i've_

_i've been here before_

_something is changin' inside you_

_and don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_i still love you baby_

_don't you cry tonight_

_don't you cry tonight_

_there's a heaven above you baby_

_and don't you cry tonight_

_Give me a whisper_

_and give me a sigh_

_give me a kiss before you_

_tell me goodbye_

_don't you take it so hard now_

_and please don't take it so bad_

_i'll still be thinking of you_

_and the times we had baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_don't you cry tonight_

_don't you cry tonight_

_there's a heaven above you baby_

_and don't you cry tonight_

_And please remember_

_that i never lied_

_and please remember_

_how i felt inside now honey_

_you gotta make it your own way_

_but you'll be alright now sugar_

_you'll feel better tomorrow_

_come the morning light now baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_and don't you cry tonight_

_don't you cry tonight_

_there's a heaven above you baby_

_and don't you cry_

_don't you ever cry_

_don't you cry tonight_

_baby maybe someday_

_don't you cry_

_don't you ever cry_

_don't you cry_

_tonight_

_So Harry my love don't cry. We will be together again someday. Keep me in your heart until that day comes._

_With all my love,_

_Draco Lucien Malfoy_

Harry smiled sadly at Draco's beautiful letter. The song was so beautiful. Harry didn't know if he could stop crying, but he sure as hell was going to stop sulking. Draco is right. They would be together again someday. There is a heaven above them, and they will meet again. Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his Draco again. He could always hold that in his heart.

Harry got off of the bed once again. He kissed the letter and placed it back in the drawer he had found it in. He grabbed the clothes he had been looking for earlier, and with one last look at the letter, he smiled and closed the drawer.

Harry walked towards his bathroom, "Time to take that shower, 'Mione will kill me if I'm not down stairs soon" said Harry out loud. He smiled at the thought of Hermione and his friends. He would get through this, at least for the sake of the people in his life that he loved. After all, they cared about him enough to stick around through thick and thin. Harry Potter was truly blessed to have such people in his life.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Im not too happy about this story, but I'm hoping to make amens by starting a bunch of better stories with my fellow author in crime (and my fav Slytherin in the whole wide world...you know except Draco) Kitty! Our shared account is SilverSnitch69. Check us out! Kitty has some REALLY funny Harry/Draco stories posted at the moment. Well, I'll try giving you better/happier stuff then this you guys! PLEASE R/R! 3333


End file.
